


Weekend trip

by akichan1312



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Vacation, sabriel (hinted)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akichan1312/pseuds/akichan1312
Summary: Dean and Cas are taking a vacation. Stuff happens





	Weekend trip

"Sammy there's a letter for you, I put it on the kitchen counter" "Okay, thanks Dean." Sam shouted back from the library. After he finished looking through the book and finding nothing helpful he got up to get the letter and a glass of water. Sitting back down at the table he opened it. "... we're happy to inform you that you won first prize in our crossword contest. Below you can find all needed information. We hope you'll have a pleasant experience and thank you for participating..." After some confusion Sam remembered taking part in that contest out of fun, he never thought he'd win anything at all yet even first prize which was a weekend trip for two to a luxury hotel in California. He didn't even had someone to go with. In that moment Cas popped up. "Hey Sam, where's your brother? I need to talk to him." "Wait here, I'll get him...I gotta talk to you two too." Sam said with a grin and went to find his brother.  
"I don't understand Sam, why do we need to do this?" Sam had decided that instead of him his brother and his nearly angel boyfriend should go on vacation. He had read some fanficton based on Carver Edlunds books and spending time together in a hotel always seemed to work there.  
Two weeks later Dean and Cas arrived at a really fancy hotel near San Francisco. After parking the Impala in the garage by himself, cause Dean wouldn't let anyone else touch his baby, both of them went to check-in. They were a little confused, being offered a drink while waiting for their keys. While Cas found the 'bubbly sweet water' quite funny and somewhat tasteful Dean on the other hand would've preferred to get a glass of something stronger than this champagne. "Mr Winchester. Mr Novak. You're room is now ready. Breakfast is from 7 to 11, dinner from 6 to 8 and from 12 to 15 there's a buffet for lunch. We wish a pleasant stay" With that the woman handed them two keycards and their room number. 204. "Let's go take a look!" With a big grin Dean threw his backpack over his shoulder and headed upstairs towards their room. Cas followed a little less enthusiastic but still happy. Entering the room, Dean's grin vanished a bit. Only one bed, should've thought about that earlier. Gladly there was a sofa, he'd just sleep there. Cas seemed to have thought the same by the look on his face. "Dean I don't need sleep...and I can just take the sofa" "But you gotta rest at least, I'll take the sofa" "No way Dean. But why don’t we go out first? The bed problem can be discussed later" “Going out?! You mean like go outside, right?” “Yeah, what did you think?” “Ah nothing, let’s go.” After walking around South Beach and eating some ice cream at a local park they both returned to the hotel to get ready for dinner. As they sat down they were puzzled what all this silverware was for. They watched others to figure it out which brought them some annoyed looks. Finishing dinner they found the rooftop bar the hotel had but after finding out the prices of the drinks both decided to just search for a cheap bar they could get a few drinks at. Few hours later it hadn’t stayed with a few drinks but both of them were really drunk by now. Being nearly thrown out of the bar in the early morning cause they wanted to close Dean and Castiel headed back to the hotel. Arriving at their room they both were really tired, just laid on the bed and immediately fell asleep. The first to wake up was actually Dean. Opening his eyes he directly looked at Cas. How he wished to actually wake up to this sight every morning. To touch this hair, to kiss those lips, to hold his hand. But that would never happen. “I would love to hold your hand Dean.” Cas suddenly was awake or rather had been for some time, only keeping his eyes closed so he could enjoy staying in Dean’s presence. “What..How do you know...I mean I never would...but you want to?” “I may have been reading your thoughts but in defence they were really loud.” “Oh...well are you okay with what I thought?” “I think so.” “In that case...” Dean closed the distance between them and pressed his lips on Cas’s. They only broke apart when Dean’s phone wouldn’t stop ringing. “Hello?” “Are you two enjoying your stay?” He could hear the grin on his brother’s face. “You’re a bitch Sam.” “I’ll take that as a yes.” “Now don’t call again for the weekend.” “Alright.” “And Sam...” “Yeah?” “Thank you.” With that Dean hung up, immediately being pulled in by Cas for another kiss. This was gonna be the best weekend.  
1575 miles away Sam chuckled at himself. It really had worked. Now it was time to plan this trip for him and Gabriel, it was about time for something to happen...


End file.
